Apoyo incondicional
by Petit Nash
Summary: Emily apareció para ayudar a Jack esa noche, pero no era sólo un niño el que la necesitaba... en realidad nunca había sido sólo Jack.
1. Apoyo incondicional

**N.A. **Hola, hola... Lista una nueva historia, esta funcionara simpaticamente... Sera oficialmente de dos capítulos, sin embargo tendra un final alternativo... El primer final será como parte de un nueva historia, el segundo final hará que la historia sea la continuación de _Ya nada será igual_. Así que seran como dos historias en una sola, y pueden contarme al final cual les gsuta más...

Gracias Emmily Candy Bright, por la idea, te adoro nena!

También va esta historia para Miara Makisan, que merece que esta vez tenga una historia feliz, besos y abrazos. Y para Paula, por ser amiga.

**Apoyo incondicional**

Caminó con paso apresurado, como quien tiene prisa para algo verdaderamente importante, y probablemente su prisa no la habría entendido nadie, pero para ella era sumamente importante, así que no podía detenerse, aunque estuviera cansada por el último caso o fuera ya tarde. Entró al edificio con paso decidido... Tocó a la puerta y esperó taconeando levemente, pero él no tardó ni cinco segundos en abrirle.

Durante medio segundo se miraron a los ojos muy fijamente, él sonrió aliviado de que ella hubiera aparecido tan rápido, suspiró y la dejo pasar, ella ignoró todos los nervios y las mariposas en el estomago que sentía cada que él le sonreía y entró al departamento con paso firme.

-Gracias por venir- dijo él

-No te preocupes...- contestó ella- ¿qué pasó?-

-Esta deprimido... – contestó él con aire triste- hoy... hoy hubiera sido cumpleaños de Haley y... Jessica lo cuido todo el día y le mencionó algo y ha estado triste por eso y... quiere verte, sé que es tarde, pero sólo quiere verte-

-No te preocupes, dije que no importaba la hora, siempre vendría- contestó ella intentando ser comprensiva- ¿esta en su cuarto?-

-Claro, pasa- dijo él acompañándola hasta ahí

Emily se detuvo un segundo frente a la puerta, miró a Hotch fijamente, sin saber si debía decirle algo, pero él le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y asintió levemente con la cabeza, como apoyándola y alentándola. Emily finalmente abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Jack sentado en la orilla de su cama, mirando a quien sabe que punto de sus juguetes, Emily abrió la puerta y al dar el primer paso él levantó la vista, por un momento vio como se le iluminaba el rostro.

-Emmy- susurró al verla sonriéndole

-Hola amigo- dijo y entró a abrazarlo- me ha dicho tu papá que estas triste hoy-

-Yo...- agachó la cabeza antes de contestar- estoy bien, Emmy... lamento si papá-

-Esta preocupado por ti, por eso me llamó; todo esta bien, cariño- contestó ella sonriéndole- no pasa nada malo, ¿quieres que hablemos?-

El niño miró un momento alrededor como dudando y terminó por asentir levemente con la cabeza, abrazándose a Emily suavemente, primero en susurros tímidos, Jack intentó explicarse, Hotch sólo miraba... pero en ese momento tocaron a la puerta y Hotch tuvo que dejar la habitación, mientras Jack hablaba en voz baja con Emily; no entendía quien tocaba en ese momento, ya era tarde y él estaba preocupado por su hijo, que había tenido un día largo

En la puerta estaba Beth, Hotch no pudo más que reprimir un suspiro, no era el momento ideal para verla, no tenía en mente espacio para ella en ese momento, aunque se suponía que estaban saliendo juntos... Abrió la puerta con cansancio y resignación y ella sonrió al instante y entró tras darle un beso corto.

-Hola-

-Hola... lo siento, ¿qué haces aquí?- intentó que sonará lo más agradable posible a pesar de que no era exactamente esa clase de pregunta

-Quedamos en cenar en cuanto volvieras- contestó ella sonriéndole como si eso fuera muy evidente- lo acordamos hace días, así que vine a... ¿lo olvidaste?- preguntó ella poniéndose seria de pronto

-Lo siento Beth, he tenido un día largo y...-

-No, no, no tienes que preocuparte; el trabajo te tiene así, pero bueno, podemos hacer algo aun ¿no?- dijo ella pestañeando coquetamente

-Pues.. no lo sé Beth, es que...- se sintió nervioso de pronto, por tener que explicarle que afligía a Jack y que Emily estaba ahí

-¿Sucede algo, Aarón?-

Él se sintió en un aprieto, no estaba haciendo nada malo, no había nada malo en realidad en que Emily estuviera ahí, pero se sentía como si algo estuviera mal en eso. En eso un ruido en la habitación de Jack delato para Beth que no estaban solos, ella se sorprendió y abrió los ojos y preguntó por lo bajo si Jack estaba ahí, evidentemente incomoda por no tener el ambiente que esperaba, de sólo ellos dos... Hotch suspiró, nuevamente resignado, y fue hasta la habitación de Jack

Emily y Jack estaban sentados en la orilla de la cama aun, en el rostro del niño se veía el rastro de una lagrima y al parecer en el de Emily también, sin embargo la tristeza parecía estarse disipando mientras ella le contaba algo para hacerlo sonreír... A Hotch le dio un poco de pena tener que interrumpirlos, se veían muy unidos y cómodos, pero lamentablemente sentía que tenía que arreglar la situación con Beth.

-Hey, amigo, tenemos visita- dijo él y ambos voltearon a mirarlo como saliendo de un hechizo- puedes venir a saludar un momento-

-De acuerdo- dijo él y al levantarse miró a Emily, no salió de la habitación hasta que ella le dedicó una sonrisa

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Hotch a Emily

-Sí, creo que esta un poco mejor ahora, necesitaba desahogarse un poco, esta mejor pero necesita un poco de tiempo, le preocupa que si te dice tú estés triste- contestó ella intentando sonreírle levemente- tú visita es...-

-Beth- contestó él

-¿Necesitas que me vaya?- preguntó ella ignorando la punzada interna que sintió al escuchar el nombre de la otra mujer. Nunca iba a terminar de aceptar que Hotch salía con esa mujer, no le gustaba la idea...

-No, no, Jack te necesita- contestó él y se apresuró a añadir- a menos que te sientas incomoda con esto-

-No, no pasa nada- contestó ella velozmente y lo miró, muy cerca, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba y preguntándose si a él no le pasaba lo mismo- será mejor que vaya a saludar, no queremos ningún malentendido con esto-

Emily salió de la habitación dejándolo a él con el corazón repentinamente acelerado, Hotch no se movió, escuchó desde el centro de la habitación como se saludaban ambas mujeres, con un tono especialmente frío de parte de las dos, la intervención ocasional de Jack a favor de Emily parecía explicarles a Beth lo que hacía la agente morena ahí y eso tranquilizo a Hotch, cuando le pareció a ambas se les acababan las formalidades se animó a salir.

Y la escena entre ambas morenas era tal como la imaginaba, con un alto nivel de tensión de una para la otra, cada una a una prudente distancia, y en medio Jack sin darse cuenta de que entre ellas la cosa no era muy amistosa... Hotch llegó hasta su hijo intentando ignorar el resto; tras un par de comentarios alrededor del niño, fue momento para que Jack pudiera volver a hablar con Emily, Hotch tampoco estaba seguro de si a Jack le gustaba mucho Beth.

Hotch se mantuvo un rato hablando con Beth, ni siquiera estaba seguro del rumbo de la conversación, su mente estaba en la habitación con Jack y Emily, aunque sabía que no era el mejor modo de estar con su casi novia... quien sabe si Beth se dio cuenta o si ya de por si había perdido su buen humor.

-Aarón... esto es serio- dijo de pronto ella- si vamos a tener esta relación creo que tendría que relacionarme más con Jack-

-De acuerdo- dijo él- creo que podríamos hacer algo en conjunto

-Y no sólo es- continuó ella. también creo que entonces deberías... hacer que pase menos tiempo con Emily, creo que ella tiene que mantener alfo de distancia con nosotros, con él, o no funcionara esto-

-No te entiendo

-Esta con ella, no me deja entrar en su vida, en tu vida tampoco, si siempre esta Emily, la necesita a ella-

-Beth... no creo... no lo sé- se sentía incomodo con eso

-Aarón, necesitamos intentarlo- dijo ella en un tono de voz muy suave- por favor, si no me dejas acercarme a tu hijo no tiene mucho caso... por favor-

-De acuerdo... podemos intentarlo-

-Porque no le pides que venga... así podría entenderlo un poco, hablamos con él, tal vez le explicamos que estamos saliendo... y Emily podría irse-

Hotch se levantó casi por inercia, pero inseguro repentinamente de eso, vaya macho alpha estaba resultando en ese momento. En la habitación Emily y Jack observaban unos dibujos del niño sentados en el piso, algo que había hecho en la escuela y Emily lo apremiaba por su buen trabajo; a Hotch de cierta forma le molestaba hacer eso, Jack estaba tan acostumbrado a Emily, la apreciaba tanto, que de pronto pedirle que aceptará a otra persona mientras Emily se alejaba le resultaba hasta cierto punto cruel.

Entró y se detuvo a unos pasos de ellos, Jack levantó la mirada hacia él y le sonrió, la tristeza por Haley parecía haberse ido, Emily levantó también la mirada hacia él y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa... Vaya locura tenía que hacer por Beth. Se acercó a mirar lo que miraban ellos y entones le pareció que Jack podía enseñarle los dibujos a Beth, sería un buen pretexto para empezar, se lo sugirió al niño y él, por alguna misteriosa razón, aceptó

Aunque también buscando la mirada aprobatoria de Emily antes.

Hotch miró a su hijo salir de la habitación y soltó un suspiro, dejándose caer al suelo junto a Emily algo abatido.. se sentía en la más incomoda de las situaciones queriendo que su relación con Beth avanzará pero sin tener ganas de dar esos pasos que ella pedía, no podía y no sabía que hacer con eso. Emily se quedo a su lado inquieta.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó ella y él negó- ¿paso algo con Beth?-

-No, esta todo bien, pero...- soltó un hondo suspiro- no debería decirte estas cosas, sé que no te agrada mucho en verdad-

-Nunca he dicho eso- dijo Emily velozmente pero por la mirada de Hotch supo que no tenía mucho caso negarlo- como sea, lo importante es que te haga feliz a ti, y si es así entonces me puede caer bien-

-Bastante amable de tu parte- dijo él y escucho a la distancia a Beth hablando con Jack- no sé si quiero que entre en la vida de Jack... ¿es muy extraño?

-Tal vez no, quieres protegerlo- dijo ella comprensiva- eso es normal, pero, si quieres que Beth sea parte de tu vida, tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerla parte de la de Jack y sé que quieres estar totalmente seguro antes de hacerlo... pero, al final tendrás que hacerlo, no puedes mantenerlo alejado de todas las personas-

-No paso eso contigo- comentó Hotch- entraste en su vida tan rápido-

-Soy tu amiga, necesitaban apoyo ambos- dijo ella- tampoco tiene mucha ciencia eso-

Hotch sonrió al oírla decir eso, lo reconfortaba mucho que ella lo apoyará, sonrió sinceramente y... la besó, la atrajo hacia si posesivamente, besándola con una intensidad insospechada dado el momento, pese a la sorpresa no encontró resistencia alguna de parte de Emily... Le gustó el modo en que sus labios se amoldaban entre si, le gustó como su lengua se introdujo en su boca delicada y seductoramente, como los brazos de Emily lo atraían a ella con la misma fuerza con la que él la atrapaba entre los suyos.


	2. Primer Final

**N.A. **Bueno, mil gracias por sus reviews, me han hecho sonreir de sobremanera, adoro sus ideas, jajaja... Aquí va el final _número uno_! Espero que les guste :D

**...**

Hotch rompió un momento el beso, tras unos segundos, para recuperar el aliento y la encontró a milímetros de él, jadeando y con los labios húmedos e hinchados por el beso, incitándolo a seguir sólo con la mirada... la beso una segunda vez, con esa misma pasión, con el mismo deseo y la misma fuerza, deslizo su lengua dentro de su boca y se deleitó con ese dulce sabor que llevaba anhelando desde años atrás, desde que "accidentalmente" se habían besado bajo el muerdago en la fiesta de navidad cuatro años atrás... y el sabor de Emily le encantaba... Mientras deslizaba sus manos por debajo de su blusa, por primera vez encontró resistencia.

-Alto, alto- dijo ella algo alterada separándose de él- ¿qué estamos haciendo?-

-Em...-

-Tu hijo y tu novia están en la sala, Hotch, a unos metros de nosotros- lo dijo en una especie de susurró preocupado

-Beth no es mi novia- dijo él aun deseando besarla

-Bueno... tu hijo y la mujer con la que sales, como sea- dijo ella aun manteniendo la distancia entre ellos- no podemos hacer esto, no podemos, por muy bien que se haya sentido, no deberíamos Hotch, soy tu amiga y tú sales con alguien-

-Pero te quiero- dijo él de pronto sacando, quien sabe como, una fuerza que llevaba mucho guardada en su interior- te quiero, Emily, y ambos sabemos eso, lo sabemos desde hace años... te quiero, te quiero de verdad ¿y tú a mi?-

-Sabes que sí...- dijo ella mirándolo fijamente.- Que siempre ha sido así, pero aun así...-

-Nada de "pero"- interrumpió él- es sólo eso, te quiero, me quieres, siempre estas ahí, como apoyo incondicional, siempre estoy dispuesto a ir detrás de ti y ayudarte, siempre... te quiero y me quieres,Emily, es lo único que debería importar lo que realmente debería importar y si lo hemos evitado, si hemos salido con otros o nos hemos alejado es que hemos sido tontos Emily-

Fue ella entonces la que se acercó a él para volver a besarlo, ya sin importar lo que debían o no debían hacer por el resto del mundo, por un momento lo único que importaba era volver a sentir sus labios encontrándose con la misma pasión, sentir sus manos deslizándose por la piel... Se sentía tan perfecto y delicioso, lo habían deseado por tanto tiempo que no se sentían capaces de parar ... Pero fue Hotch el que en ese momento se detuvo y se apartó un poco de ella.

-Lo siento, necesitamos parar- dijo él, ella lo miró confundida- necesito hablar con Beth, necesito terminar eso... si vamos a hacer esto quiero que lo hagamos bien, Emily-

-Ok, entonces habla con ella, yo...-

-¿Puedes llevarte a Jack?- preguntó Hotch- no quiero que este aquí cuando tenga esa conversación con Beth-

-De acuerdo... ¿tardaras mucho?-

-No lo sé- contestó él dudando mientras ambos se levantaban del suelo- ¿puede dormir en tu casa mejor?-

-Por supuesto, ahora me hago cargo-

Ambos se arreglaron la ropa aun mirándose con cierto deseo en los ojos y salieron de la habitación, después de que Hotch se asegurará de guardar algunas cosas de Jack en una mochila; de cierto modo Emily se sentía culpable de lo que iba a pasar, lamentaba la desilusión que se iba a llevar Beth para que ella ganará... Jack estaba sentado en el sofá al lado de Beth contestándole algunas preguntas... Emily se acercó a él y de inmediato recibió una calurosa sonrisa de él, Beth la miró un tanto desconfiada y luego miró de reojo a Hotch, Emily no podía culparla por eso... Intentó no soltar un hondo suspiro e ignorar toda la culpa que sentía con ella, lo lamentaba pero no iba a evitarlo. No iba a perder esa oportunidad, no iba a soltarlo...

-Cariño, vamos a salir, ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo Emily a Jack

-¿A dónde iremos, Emmy?... ¿papá esta de acuerdo?-

-Claro Jack- contestó Hotch- hoy vas a pasar la noche con Emily, debes portarte bien ¿de acuerdo?-

-Si, papá- contestó el niño y sonrió al darle la mano a Emily

Beth no intervenía, miraba todo confundida, como preguntándose que estaba pasando o había pasado... Hotch acompaño hasta la puerta a Jack y Emily en un silencio casi preocupante, sabía que lo que venía no sería nada bueno. Sabía que estaba a punto de hacer algo importante, no sólo porque Beth estaría muy molesta con él, sino también porque significaba un acto increíblemente arriesgado, de gran valentía y algo de locura, aventurarse a saltar así a una relación con Emily... porque tenía muchas implicaciones personales y profesionales, pero quería hacerlo, aunque tuviera que herir a esa otra morena que lo esperaba.

Hotch les dedicó una última sonrisa a ambos antes de cerrar la puerta tras ellos, sintió un escalofrío por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, regresó a la sala, donde Beth lo esperaba con una sonrisa de verdad seductora, no parecía estar lista para que él le dijera que no iba a tener una relación con ella, y suponía que la idea de "sólo amigos" no le gustaría.

-Beth... tenemos que hablar- declaró al fin como quien firma su sentencia de muerte

Mientras la noche avanzaba, Jack y Emily se divertían en casa de ella, riendo, jugando y haciendo que poco a poco el resto de tristeza que quedaba en el niño se evaporara y también logrando, por ratos, que Emily olvidará la angustia que la hacía sentir que Hotch estuviera en ese momento rompiendo con Beth... Al final de la noche, Jack durmió en su casa, era tarde y tenían que descansar ambos.

Emily no paso una buena noche realmente, sus pensamientos la despertaban seguido, daba mil vueltas en la cama preguntándose que tan bien o mal habían terminado las cosas con Hotch, sintiéndose tentada a llamarlo y averiguar... era una mala noche para ella, mientras Jack tranquilamente dormía en su mínima habitación de huéspedes, como corroboró un par de veces a lo largo de la noche... Finalmente, tras unas pocas horas de sueño, se despertó cuando escucho su teléfono sonando como a eso de las siete de la mañana, como era de esperarse era Hotch.

-Lamento despertarte- dijo él- pero... quería saber como esta todo-

-Bien, todo bien, Jack sigue dormido y me parece que tuvo una buena noche- contestó ella frotándose los ojos- ¿y a ti cómo te fue?-

-Pues... sufrí las consecuencias de rechazar a una mujer- contestó él con sinceridad- fue una noche difícil, pero, bueno... es una larga historia. Tendré que contarte luego como estuvo todo, cuando me vea mejor...-

-¿Te ha hecho daño?- se sobresaltó ella

-No ha sido gran cosa, Emily- contestó él para tranquilizarla- ni siquiera dolió, pero ya me veras después-

-¿Por qué no vienes a desayunar y me cuentas?- invitó ella

-Con una única condición- dijo él y aguardó un momento antes de decir- que terminemos lo que empezamos anoche-

Emily soltó una risa complacida, sabiendo perfectamente que un hombre como Aarón Hotchner no dejaría pendiente un beso como el que habían compartido la noche anterior, levantándose para empezar a arreglarse y preparar algo velozmente, Emily seguía riendo antes de poder contestarle.

-De acuerdo, mientras tu hijo no se despierte yo encantada-

-Me parece muy bien. Estoy ahí en unos veinte minutos- dijo él feliz con la respuesta- ah y Emily...-

-Dime-

-Te quiero-

-Y yo a ti-

Cuanto habían tardado en decirse eso... estaban siempre al lado del otro, apoyándose, contando incondicionalmente con el otro, concientes de ese deseo, pero habían sido incapaces de decírselo hasta que, increíblemente, Beth los había llevado a confrontarlo; mientras Emily salía de su habitación para ver a Jack sonrió con la ocurrencia, miró con dulzura al niño profundamente dormido... sonrió... si alguno hubiera sido valiente tiempo atrás habrían pasado tantas mañanas diciéndose que se querían.

Sonrió cerrando la puerta de la habitación y preparándose para recibir a Hotch... No tenía palabras para esas últimas horas, para tanas cosas y emociones, simplemente se sentía capaz de sonreír sin parar durante toda la mañana, tal vez todo el día, tal vez siempre... Al cabo de un rato escuchó la puerta y ensancho inevitablemente la sonrisa, habría podido pasar tantas mañanas así, encontrándose y besándose desde muy temprano, sin impórtales nada más que el hecho de querer y aceptar totalmente al otro.

Mientras se perdían casi desesperadamente en labios del otro, no pudieron evitar tener el mismo pensamiento...

Más vale tarde que nunca.

**FIN**


	3. Segundo Final

**N.A. **Hola a todos... Lamento la tardanza, pero aqui esta el segundo final de la historia, con este (como ya dije) la hsitoria es la continuación de _Ya nada será igual_... Espero de verdad que les guste... Gracias por todos los comentarios, sugerencias y todo eso... jajaja... He disfrutado enormemente de eso... Recuerden que todos los comentarios son más que bienvenidos.

**Segundo final**

Hotch rompió el beso al cabo de unos segundos, jadeando con fuerza, tomó aire mirándola a los ojos muy fijamente, midiendo las ganas de continuar, y al cabo de otro segundo retomó el beso, con esa misma fuerza y tal vez un poco más, con la pasión que tenían acumulada de quien sabe cuanto tiempo... Los labios de Emily eran el manjar más preciado, el territorio perfecto, el tesoro más anhelado... Emily era todo, era el mundo, y evitar estar con ella era la mayor tontería imaginable.

Tras profundizar más el beso, deslizó sus manos por su piel, hasta llevarlas suavemente por debajo de su blusa, recordando con magnifica perfección la suave caricia de la piel de Emily, el sudor por sus poros, la tersura total de ella, mientras deslizaba con mayor aventura por debajo de su blusa, por primera vez encontró resistencia por parte de ella.

-Espera... alto- dijo Emily entre jadeos apartándose de él- esto tiene que detenerse, Aarón, yo... tu hijo y tu novia están en la sala-

-Beth no es propiamente mi novia-

-Bueno, pues lo que sea, tu no novia, la mujer con la que sales, con la que te besas, lo que sea... ella y tu hijo están a unos metros de aquí- declaró Emily mirándolo un tanto anonadada- así que no puedes hacer esto... no... ya hablamos y no, te deje claro esto y tú a mi antes...-

-Pero te quiero- dijo él finalmente- te quiero, Emily-

-No digas eso...- cortó ella sintiendo la falta de sus labios sobre los suyos- no digas cosas que no puedas sostener Aarón, no después de lo que ha pasado-

-Pero lo puedo sostener, Emily... te quiero, esa es la verdad, te quiero... te quiero más que a nadie... es verdad... –

-Basta- Emily se levantó para alejarse de él- fuiste tú el que puso el punto final a esto, fuiste tú el que dijo que había que seguir, así que no puedes salir con esto... no...

Hotch se levantó junto a ella, conciente de lo que estaba pasando, de lo que se estaba jugando, y tomándola con fuerza por la cintura volvió a besarla... él había hecho eso, él era el culpable de la separación, lo sabía perfectamente y en ese momento se sentía el mayor tonto del planeta por haberla alejado de él, porque Emily era la mujer más perfecta del mundo, que lo había mirado y amado, no creía que hubiera sido capaz de perder eso, de ser cobarde, tonto...

-Aarón... basta- dijo Emily separándose apenas unos centímetros de él, pues él no quitaba sus manos de la cintura- Tú dijiste que... – le costaba recuperar el aliento teniéndolo tan cerca- Beth y Jack están...-

-Te quiero- repitió él

-No hagas esto... sabes que soy débil a tus palabras-

-Nunca quise estar sin ti, Emily... nunca quise separarme de ti, pero... – tenía que reconocerlo, aunque eso lo hiciera sentir tan débil ante ella... de cierto modo siempre lo era cuando se trataba de Emily- creí que merecías a alguien más, a alguien que pudiera darte maravillas de la vida, que realmente pudiera mantenerte a salvo de todo, que hubiera podido hacer frente a Doyle, que... por eso cuando regresaste de París...-

-¿Creíste que no te querría de nuevo?-

-Creí que tal vez debías buscar a alguien más, Emily, que tal vez era mejor para ti.. y - suspiró al decirlo- que Beth era agradable, y eso me ayudaría a alejarme... no lo sé... –

-¿Qué clase de macho alpha piensa que no es suficiente?- preguntó Emily llevando una mano a la mejilla de Hotch- decirle a una chica que no es suficiente para ella, no es un afrodisíaco, Aarón... no puedo creer lo que dices, no tiene ningún sentido-

Hotch desvió la mirada un momento, escuchó a la distancia la voz de Beth hablando con Jack, sabía que su hijo era amable, pero que no podía realmente querer a Beth, no sólo porque era muy pronto para establecer una relación con ella, sino porque no era Emily... tal vez porque él se sentía del mismo modo... quería a Emily, a la original, la morena más guapa del mundo... su gran amor.

-Fui un tonto...- confesó al cabo de un momento

-Te quiero, Aarón- dijo Emily sonriéndole- sabes que te quiero, que siempre ha sido así y que no dejare de hacerlo nunca-

-Me da gusto oír eso...- susurró él volviendo a besarla acariciándola lentamente... Luego se detuvo bruscamente- ahora creo que tengo que hablar con Beth-

-¿Qué?- a Emily casi le dolió tener que pensar en al otra mujer

-Tengo que hablar con ella, terminar con esto... y entonces tu y yo podremos estar juntos, no quiero sentir que engaño a nadie Emily, no mereces que nadie te engañe, así que necesito aclarar las cosas con Beth-

-Ok... puedo esperar a eso- comentó Emily alejándose de él y arreglándose la ropa

-Pero necesito que te lleves a Jack- dijo Hotch- necesito que lo saques de aquí mientras arreglo esto... que te lo lleves a tu casa y la pases bien con él, mientras arreglo esto, no quiero que tenga que ver...-

-Bien, pasará la noche conmigo y no sabrá que su padre esta rompiendo con su novia-

-Que no es mi novia... –

-Lo que sea, el punto es que me llevare a Jack-

-Prepararé algunas cosas para que te lo lleves-

-No...- Emily lo interrumpió a medio movimiento- puedo llevarme la pijama de Jack para que pase la noche, pero nada más... quiero que me alcances más tarde, cuando termines con Beth quiero verte, Aarón... –

-De acuerdo- dijo él al cabo de un segundo de pensarlo– espérame despierta entonces, no sé cuanto tarde, no sé que vaya a suceder, ni en que estado llegue, pero espérame despierta-

Emily asintió levemente y ambos salieron de la habitación con el mayor cuidado posible, asegurándose de ser naturales, en la sala Beth le contaba algo a Jack, que sentado en el sofá junto a ella volteó al momento al oír los pasos llamativos de los tacones de Emily y le dedicó una sonrisa, Emily tragó saliva... alguien tenía que salir perdiendo en todo eso, alguien tenía que perder a Aarón Hotchner en ese momento y ella... ella ya lo había perdido una vez, no iba a repetirlo, nunca más iba a dejarlo, no iba a dejar por nada que Beth se lo quitara... Lamentaba la desilusión que se iba a llevar Beth, seguramente en otras circunstancias era una persona genial, inteligente y con cosas que ofrecer al mundo, pero en ese momento era la competencia.

Con la mirada de Beth fija misteriosamente en ella, Emily llegó hasta Jack, sentía que el corazón le latía a mil por hora por lo que estaba provocando, pero tenía que hacerlo, era lo justo, al menos para ella... y también creía que para Jack... y para Hotch... no pudo evitar pedir perdón mentalmente a Beth por eso...

-Jack... vamos a salir, ¿de acuerdo? Hoy pasaras la noche conmigo-

-por favor, Jack.. por esta noche y debes portarte bien con Emily- corroboró Hotch al momento, para evitar cualquier pregunta de Jack que pudiera alargar el momento

-Esta bien, papi... – dijo y luego miró a Emily y sonrió

Con la mirada de Beth muy fija y sospechosa sobre ellos, Emily se llevó a Jack fuera de ahí, Hotch los acompaño hasta la entrada del edificio en un silencio total, como previendo lo que iba a pasar, sabía que no sería una buena noche, que Beth iba a estar increíblemente molesta, que sabría que se trataba de Emily por lo que la dejaba, cualquier que fuera minimamente observador entendería que todo era por Emily, que ella era... especial. Suspiró cuando llego afuera y se despidió de su hijo y Emily...

-Alcánzame más tarde, Aarón...- dijo ella en voz baja al despedirse

-Si, intentaré-

-No, promételo- corrigió ella

-Lo prometo- y de verdad lo prometía, de corazón, le interesaba estar con ella en cuanto todo eso acabará.

Hotch volvió a su departamento donde Beth lo esperaba, al verlo volver y conciente de que estaban solos, Beth se levantó hacia él, con la más seductora de las sonrisas... Hotch sintió que él corazón se le comprimía al verla, de cierto modo era injusto, pero no iba a volver a dejar que el amor se le escapará entre los dedos cuando estaba tan cerca.

-Tenemos que hablar, Beth-

Fue una noche larga... aunque, divertidos y juntos como estaban, Jack y Emily no pudieron ni imaginarlo realmente, porque estaba bien juntos, porque ella había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no pensar en eso y que el niño no pensará ni remotamente en eso, no podía haber preguntas, ni dudas, ni nada así... Y fue la noche feliz y tranquila que cualquier niño merecía hasta que fue hora de dormir...

Jack durmió en la pequeña habitación de huéspedes de Emily, mientras la morena esperaba en su sala a tener una noticia de Hotch, finalmente volvió a pensar en todo el asunto, espero por varias horas... pero, más o menos a la una de la mañana, se quedó dormida... Tuvo sueños intranquilos, hasta que la puerta la despertó, no había dormido mucho, eran poco más de las dos de la mañana.

Hotch había cumplido con su palabra, estaba ahí, a pesar de la hora, Emily se sorprendió al verlo con una marca entre roja y morada en la mejilla izquierda, donde seguramente Beth le había soltado un bofetón especialmente fuerte... él le dedicó una sonrisa corta, probablemente sentía dolor al sonreír, Emily automáticamente alargó su mano a su rostro, como para asegurarse de que no había mucho daño.

-¿Quieres hielo?- preguntó Emily preocupada y haciéndolo pasar

-Sí... lo agradecería mucho- contestó él siguiéndola hasta la cocina para conseguir hielo.

Esperaron unos minutos en silencio, mientras él se aplicaba hielo en el moretón y ella lo miraba, algo sorprendida con todo eso... con el beso que habían compartido esa tarde, con la velocidad con la que él había decidido dejar a Beth e ir a buscarla a ella... había sido tan raro todo

-¿Quieres decirme que paso?- preguntó ella preocupada e intrigada

-No en realidad- contestó él mirándola y luego dejando el hielo a un lado- te quiero a ti-

Y volvió a besarla intensamente... No podía creer que la había dejado ir, que había pensado que podía estar con alguien más con lo mucho que la amaba... no iban a volver a soltarse, iban a estar siempre juntos, incondicionalmente juntos.

**FIN**


End file.
